


Jinchūriki Reunite

by Senyahime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Senyahime/pseuds/Senyahime
Summary: Naruto decides to try and reunite the 9 jinchuuriki,while trying to think of a plan.The Akatsuki is still plotting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So!This is my first ever fanfic on here!I hope I don't mess this up and I want to have fun with this!So here's chapter 1!I do NOT own Naruto,nor the characters!I own this fanfic and this idea!Hope you enjoy!

Naruto looked down on the village,standing on the Hokage's mansion.He had his arms folded,like he was unimpressed.He had on the cloak he wears.When he goes "Sage mode".Naruto sighed and looked away,as his blonde hair swayed with the wind.  
"I-i-s something the m-m-m-matter?"  
Naruto's eyes widened a bit and he turned around.He saw the dark blue haired beauty of the Hyuga clan.Naruto softly smiled."No.Of course not."He replied,smiling.Hinata smiled and fidgetted a bit,blushing."N-Naruto?"  
"Hm?Something's up,Hinata?"He asked,as he rested his hands and back on the balcony.Hinata looked over at him and blushed red."U-u-um..W-w-would you?G-G-Go eat ramen w-w-with m-m-me?"She stuttered,blushing more.Naruto looked at her for a second,and then smiled big.He closed his eyes and gave a thumbs up."Yeah!"  
Hinata's eyes widened,and she blushed redder.'Naruto-kun..Accepted it.'  
He walked towards her,and wrapped his arms around her.She blushed even more redder and looked a bit embarrased."N-N-Naruto!Wh-what are you doing!?"She asked,still shy about him.He chuckled and looked in her eyes."I was just going to ask when did you want to go?What time?In 2 hours?Right now?"  
"R-Right now?"She asked,fidgetting again."If it's okay with you." Naruto grinned."Of course!All on me!" Hinata blushed a bit."N-N-Naruto-kun."She stuttered,blushing a bit.Naruto grinned bigger.He stepped back from Hinata,as she looked a him.He picked her up from her feet,as she yelped."Waah!Naruto-Kun!"  
He then held her bridal style,as she blushed redder than usual."N-Naruto!?"She yelled,blushing.Naruto chuckled again."We're going out!"He said,grinning again.Hinata smiled softly.He then jumped from the balcony,ready to land on his feet.Air hit their face,but they was used to it.Hinata looked in Naruto's eyes,smiling bigger.  
Then Naruto landed on his feet perfectly,as he looked at Hinata.Who was still smiling.He smiled back."What'cha smiling at?"He said in a joking way,trying to get her to blush more.Hinata blinked and she blushed a bit."U-u-um..What's with the question!?"She asked,trying not to embarrass herself again.Naruto laughed,as she looked a bit embarrased and flustered at the same time."I only asked a simple question and you blushed red!"He said,still laughing.She slightly glared at him and folded her arms."You did it on purpose!"She yelled back.Naruto sticked his tongue out in a childish way.Hinata's face turned embarrased to pouty.  
"Why you got to be so mean?"She pouted.Naruto chuckled again and then had a serious face."Do you want to walk,or do you want me to carry you?"He asked.Hinata's eyes widened,surprised at his question.Naruto was actually going to carry her?"U-u-um..W-w-w-well,whatever you..p-p-p-prefer.."She said,smiling and then nodding.Naruto looked up to think about it,and then he smiled big.He snickered a bit.He looked back at Hinata."It's settled then!"  
Hinata's eyes widened a bit,as Naruto started walking.It seems he've chosen to carry her!Hinata rested her head on Naruto's shoulder,as she sighed.'Naruto decided to carry me..?I thought that he'd put me back down..'She thought to herself,still surprised he chosen that option.Hinata looked over at him,who was looking straight ahead of him.She smiled softly and blushed again.'Naruto-kun..'

**Author's Note:**

> Well,this one went well!I liked how this turned out!What's going to happen next?When will I submit the next chapter?We'll see!See you on the next chapter.


End file.
